Flower Bird
by Azure Lynx
Summary: Based off Another Artist's Another Lovely Contest, Challenge # 5: FOREVER AND ALWAYS


**Challenge # 5:  
Forever and Always**

**INFO: Amy and Ian are happy… most of the time. Now it's time to secure this… with a ring. ;) **  
**NEEDED:  
An engagement ring, of course! CHECK!  
Amy being difficult as Ian proposes, leading up to him messing it up a bit. CHECK!  
Description of the wedding, but not a lot. Maybe just the vow parts or something, but I don't need the whole case.  
An original proposal. Not ordinary, but original… CHECK!  
A pretty bird… A pretty blue bird. CHECK!  
Grape juice! Yum! CHECK!**

**NO-NOs:  
No looking at stars, the moon, clouds, or anything in the sky.  
No use of the word "twinkling".  
No children. This is BEFORE all that drama occurs.  
No use of the color white either… I don't have anything against it, but still…  
No going overly into detail about the wedding.  
No dinners! HE CAN'T PROPOSE AT DINNER OR WITH CHAMPAGE! For example, slipping the ring into a glass of champagne… yeah, that's a big no-no.  
This is my entry. Sorry, no clue whose contest this is.  
Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own it.**

**Flower Bird**

Ian sighed. _This _was going to be difficult. _Really _difficult. So difficult, that he might not come out in sound mental state.

_Stop it!_ He told himself sternly, _this isn't the time for negative thinking._ So, the handsome, dashing, valiant, oh, who am I kidding? Ian Kabra was _not_ valiant, and dashing just means handsome. In fact, money and good looks were all he had. He never was the nicest guy, and just now, his entire life flashed before his eyes, showing him how wrong he had been. All the times he had been a jerk, all the times he had left her for dead. Now, they were stacked against him, the side of her building, against a small ant.

Indeed, ant-like was how he felt, small, sneaky, stealing things. Of course, he had been robbed too. Of his poor, 14-year-old heart. And it still hadn't been returned, in 8 years. And he was killing two birds with one stone. Well, not literally. His love adored animals, so he would never hurt one. In fact, just the other day, he had saved a blue bird. He had named her Gem, because her feathers were sapphire-blue, and took care of her. He was planning to give the bird to Amy.

He steeled himself and walked in the door of the apartment complex. He walked up three, four, five flights of stairs. He cursed under his breath. _Why the bloody _heck_ did she choose the _tenth_ floor to live on?_ He wondered. He checked the box. Perfect. The little aquamarine box with a scarlet ribbon containing a Peridot ring, which was, by the way, her birthstone, was in perfect, absolutely perfect, condition.

As he finally reached the tenth floor, he stood on the landing. _Now or never,_ he decided.

He rang the doorbell. Amy answered.

"What is it, _Kabra?_" Amy spat, "I've had _quite_ enough of your games. Enough to, in fact, last a lifetime or three. I don't need you playing with my heart _again_!"

"But, love-"

"_Don't_ call me that!"

"Fine. Amy, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"Ha! That's _not_ going to work on me! Get out of my house, Kabra."

"I'm not _in_ your house." Ian replied, now on a _very_ short temper, "You never invited me in. You don't even _have_ a house, love. Marry me, and we'll live in a mansion."

"Not a chance, Kabra. Now, get out before I toss you out my window. And I told you not to call me 'love.' Comprende?"

"No Comprende. We're on the _tenth floor,_ love. You wouldn't."

"Watch me, Kabra, watch me." And with that, Amy took him by his collar. She led him over to the window, and tossed him out. He landed on the balcony of some old lady on the seventh floor. Dropping down, he made his way to level three, where he saw a familiar face sitting on the couch, playing "Clash of the Ninjas II". He knocked on the door.

"Dude. Amy's floor is, like, seven floors up. What the _heck_ are you doing on my balcony?" Dan said. So in they went, and Ian began the sad story.

"Let me get this straight. My poor, stuttering sister tossed you out her window; you landed on Miss Fink's balcony, and then dropped down here. Dude, I'm afraid you've been served."

"Gee, Daniel, I could never have figured that out," Ian said crossly. "What do you have to drink?"

"Just grape juice."

"That'll do. Now, it's time to talk strategy. Lucians _never_ fail. Now, any ideas?"

Now, you may think that Dan has gone crazy, helping Ian. But Amy was the most beautiful woman in the world, so she got a lot of suitors. Dan decided Ian was best. At least he _knew_ something. The other guys were all dunces, idiots, Neanderthals…the list could go on and on, but I'll save your sanity and stop.

"YES! !"

"Ok, Daniel, repeat that, but _slower_ now."

"My name is Dan. DAN! D-A-N! Now, Amy likes flowers, so all you have to do is give her flowers."

"Thanks _Dan_, but I want to do something original."

Silence.

"DUHH! I've got it!" And so a plan was hatched.

Amy was sitting on a bench, shivering in the cold autumn air. She looked beautiful, in her orange sweater and pink woolen hat.

A small blue bird flew over to her. It was carrying a bouquet of flowers in its feet. It dropped the flowers in her lap, and hovered around her face.

"What a cute little bird you are. Are those flowers for me?" She asked Gem.

"Tweeter. Twitter Tweet," Gem replied.

Amy picked up the flowers. "Hmm," She said, "That's strange. There's a note in here. And the flowers are secured with a ring…Ian Kabra!"

"RATS!" Ian whispered.

"Shut up and listen!" Dan said.

Amy opened the note.

_My one and only love, _

_I apologize for yesterday. Take these flowers as a token of my love._

_Now, I have a very important question: Amy, love, will you marry me? This ring is for you._

_Yours and ONLY yours,_

_Ian Kabra_

Amy smiled. Finally, an original.

"YES!" She shouted, "Oh, and come out of the bushes, you two."

"How did she know we were there?" Dan asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, bushes usually don't say 'rats,'" Amy replied. Ian smiled sheepishly.

So, Ian and Amy got married. Everyone was happy, except Amy's many 'hopefuls,' of course.

In her forest green wedding dress and his scarlet tux, they exchanged their vows.

_Do you, Ian Kabra, Take Amy Cahill to be you lawfully wedded wife?_

_I do, __Forever and Always._

_Do you, Amy Cahill, Take Ian Kabra to be your lawfully wedded husband?_

_I do, Forever and Always._

_If anyone has any good reason these two wonderful souls should not be united, please speak now, or forever hold your peace._

_Silence._

_I now pronounce you husband and wife. _Somewhere in the background "_luckiest people on earth!_" was shouted.

At the reception, Amy and Ian walk in. Dan rushes over. Some kid (there are to many of Nellie's here) left his shoe on the ground. Dan trips. The glass of grape juice spills all over Amy! Three voices at once yell "DAN!" and then "LESTOR!"

"It took _all day_ for Amy and me to find that! Daniel, look what you've done!" Natalie sobbed.

It was true. Amy's entire bodice was deep purple.

"Actually, it looks kinda nice."

"For once Daniel, you're right."

"Thank you. Dance?"

"My pleasure, Daniel." And he didn't tell her he was Dan.

"Amy, dear, please slap me. I have witnessed an ironic event. I think I'm dreaming."

Amy just laughed, and they waltzed the night away.

**TA-DA! I have completed my entry. Read and review. Sorry, unless ten different authors want one, there will be no second chapter. See you around. Thanks LW77 and PBG for helping me. This is a fixed version of my earlier story. Please pretend Dan would help Ian, for the sake of the story. Oh, and I just found out it won't count. Oh, well. If I didn't include your feedback, please know that I took it into account. I just couldn't figure out how to change it with out ruining the story. Call me lazy, if you want.  
And, LW77? She liked Ian, but was very annoyed, and she just wanted something original. And, she didn't believe him. Sorry for any misunderstanding.  
Has this helped? I partly rewrote it.  
And the rest of you? Never underestimate us shy bookworms. We can really pack a punch. (Yes, AL1, I called myself shy.)  
Azure Lynx**


End file.
